


Headlong

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [43]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'there's nothing you can do about it'





	Headlong

**Author's Note:**

> music: Headlong by Queen


End file.
